The Projector
by Cariel
Summary: Dormé wants to surprise Anakin with an expensive gift, but things don't go as planned. Takes place during the AU of 'A Real Knight'


**A/N:** This takes place in the novel _A Real Knight_. I know it's not posted it up yet, but we're still working on it. There is, however, a trailer for it up on the dormékin youtube group. Credit to betareject for the help with Anakin's characterisation.

Dormé came home after a gruelling day translating Uriashian documents for a Trandoshan client—unaware of their political affiliation with the Trade Federation and plotting to invade Jabiim—to find that a package was waiting for her. Upon inspecting the label, Dormé beamed with excitement. It was a new holo-movie projector, which she wanted to surprise Anakin with. It was truly a present for him because she wanted to give him a gift, but she also knew they would end up using it together.

Even though she intended for him to open it up, she was too excited and curious about the contents that she couldn't resist opening it up. She waited until after she had something to eat for dinner, but even then, the temptation was too hard to resist. It was like the box was telling her not to wait and just begging for her to open it.

When she finally gave in and opened it up, she found out that some of the pieces needed to be assembled in order for it to work properly, so she got out the instruction datachip and placed it in her datapad so that she could have a look at what she needed to do in order to get it into working order. However, though the instructions seemed easy enough, it was quite another thing to figure out which pieces they were referring to and after a few hours of struggling to get it to fit properly, Dormé cheered aloud, 'YES!'

Beaming in joy, Dormé flicked the switch to activate the holo-projector, only for it to spark and hiss, before smoking and turning off.

'_Araru_!' she cursed, fanning the smoke away from her face. 'I've ruined it! _Araru!_ Anakin, I'm so sorry!'

Even though he wasn't there, she felt so terrible about it. What was she going to do when he finally came back from his mission? She had saved her credits for six months to purchase this device and now it was ruined!

When she had time the next day, she ringed the manufacturer of the holo-projector, trying to get help and to explain her situation. 'I thought I had requested for it to come fully operational not in pieces!' she complained, but to no avail; they would not take the machine back, nor send her a new one.

'You should have purchased the lifetime warranty—' the customer service droid replied in monotone.

'I thought it was supposed to automatically come with one. That's what they told me—' Dormé hissed. 'What am I supposed to do with this hunk of junk now? Recycle it or use it for scrap metal?'

She was getting nowhere with the service droid and eventually gave up. Dormé never felt guilty for abruptly ending calls when a droid was on the other end of the conversation and had she not been in such a fool mood, she would have taken some satisfaction over it. Instead, all she felt was a feeling of stupidity on her part and uselessness on the other. She had never been good with technology, but the amount of money she wasted when trying to do something for her best friend made her feel depressed.

Now Dormé didn't even want to look at the machine, so she sadly placed it back in the box and left it sitting in the furthest corner of the small apartment.

The next day, she received a message from Anakin, who said he was coming back to Coruscant that day. It was very easy for Dormé to forget entirely about the box and the surprise she had intended for him because the thought of seeing him brightened her mood. It always felt like forever between visits and she hoped this one would be a longer stay on Coruscant.

When he arrived, the first question he asked was about how she was doing, but it wasn't long before his eyes settled on the box.

Dormé's eyes widened and then she looked at him apologetically. 'It was your gift…it was supposed to be a surprise, but…' She opened it to reveal the remains of the holo-film projector. 'I ruined it. I should have just left it in the box, but I tried to put it together for you and ended up destroying it instead. I'm sorry…'

Now looking at Anakin with guilt in her eyes, she was about near tears, wishing that he would have been able to open it and be as happy and excited about it as she had been instead of seeing what was left of a brand new projector.

'Are you kidding?!' Anakin exclaimed in joy, taking her hand while hoisting the broken device in his arms. He then pulled her after him to the bed and tossed the holo-device on top of it.

Not more than five minutes passed before Anakin and Dormé were in their starship boxers on the bed and Anakin was tinkering away with his new gift.

Dormé had not expected this reaction at all and was pleased that he was both surprised and happy about the present.

'I couldn't have imagined a better present,' he said, pausing to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Dormé slipped her arms around his waist and serenely watched as he repaired the machine. She didn't care what they did, so long as they were able to spend some time together and to feel him in her arms. She loved him so much.

Anakin crowed in joy as the device sparked to life and the tester holovid played, advertising their company.

'You did it!' she cheered. She had no idea that it could be repaired and was amazed that he could do it. 'I don't have any new vids, but—'

'That's all right,' Anakin replied, grinning mischievously.

Dormé giggled as he started tickling her. They were soon distracted from the device and preoccupied with each other. However, in their distraction, the projector ended up getting kicked off the bed. Breaking away from their kiss, Dormé gasped, 'What was that?'

They peered over the bed to see the device in pieces.

'Not again!' Dormé moaned. 'So much for the vids…'

Anakin just laughed, saying, 'It's all right. This time it was my fault and I'll have another opportunity to fix it!' He kissed her. 'But that can wait until later...' His fingers danced over her exposed stomach.

Dormé giggled because it was too hard to resist him and she wasn't about to try. Though she had had her doubt, it turned out that her gift was twice-blessed.


End file.
